Not So Simple
by roseimagine
Summary: Post RE6: Many things at the agency have changed since the destruction of Tall Oaks and the death of the President. Things are tough and slow to heal but nothing that can't be worked out… One-Shot


**I'm alive! I'm back Wohoo! After being real busy with work I had time to write this one shot, it's revolves around Ingrid Hunnigan which people rarely write about and I have to admit she one of my favorite female characters and because she isn't described much I thought it would be a great challenge to depict her as well. First One-Shot, so I hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Not So Simple<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Breaking News: We are here broadcasting live from summit hills just on the outskirts of Tall Oaks, there seems to have been an explosion of some sort emitting a dark heavy gray cloud above the city, the consequence of this explosion is unknown. The residents are advised to stay indoors until further notice. _

Ingrid would never forget that report, how the dark ominous cloud consumed the city, as it spread further out, she had gotten off her seat just to stare at the screen, other spectators behind her.

* * *

><p>Then there was another report;<p>

_Breaking News: We are here live inside the city of Tall Oaks, there is a lot of commotion, people running for cover-_

The woman started coughing and coughing then she started to shake violently, then she became a pallid, hunger filled figure and lunged at the camera man who then-you could hear scream as the camera fell. The rest of the people ran in horror others coughing as well and then there was static and nothing more.

Ingrid Hunnigan ran immediately back to her desk impatience written all over her features, she knew something strange was going down in Tall Oaks but nothing so catastrophic. Leon had been dispatched to see to things and another agent was there as well, Helena Harper.

Not hearing from them for a while was eating her up, she didn't know if they were still alive, if anyone in general who was alive. All she could do was find out as much as she could about the situation and continue to pray.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"To believe that happened a little over two years ago." Ingrid whispered to herself. As she looked through the file on her desktop, she didn't like to linger on the past, there were more important things happening in the present.<p>

She had things to focus on now; Helena Harper had been sent off to China once more in suspicion of a disturbance created by the Family and the former company founded by them known as Neo Umbrella.

She filed in a report and progress of Helena's findings just an hour ago though it was in her nature to worry when there was no communication a little over an hour.

She stared at her computer long and hard for a while still somewhat perturbed by the sudden flashback. "Hunnigan is everything alright?" Leon had swung by her cubicle and noticed her tense expression, she seemed out of it and he worried when she didn't answer, "Is everything okay with Helena?" His blue eyes were cautious.

"Everything's fine, it's just been rough," she admitted sheepishly, she wasn't one to show weakness but with Leon it was alright she trusted him.

"It's been rough on all of us; things will never be the same." He added.

"We can try to make the best of what we have now." _The few thing we have now, _Ingrid thought.

"That's right we can." He said pondering it deeply.

"I'm sorry but did you come to tell me something?" She said realizing that Leon never swings by unless he has something to say.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be leaving soon." He sounded weary already but Leon was usually good at hiding his feeling but Ingrid could tell.

"Right, Chief Aaron informed me that it would be of better_ conveniences_ if you joined Helena, he still doesn't trust her." Ingrid admitted. Helena was free to continue her duty as a field agent but it was still best to keep her under observations, those were the words of the new Chief of Security Aaron Carter.

"It doesn't matter, I'm use to lending a hand so I'll see you around," he smirked at her as he turned around.

"Leon be careful, who knows what other insane things are out there." She said standing up to watch him leave.

"Don't worry," He stopped in the midst of his walk, "I always am." He continued to walk down the hallway, Ingrid just watched him leave - until he turned the hallway where her gaze could not follow. She remembered when she first met Leon, she was so cold towards him, _it was work - no time to make friends. _But then she grew to trust him and they became real friends.

She walked back and sat back down, deep down she secretly wished she could be part of the action, to be out their lending a hand but sadly because of her leg injury it was not possible. When Ingrid was just 15, some girls pulled a vile prank on her which caused a permanent rip of a ligament around her thigh bone, it never fully healed and it ached from time to time. She would sometimes limp but no one ever really noticed because she was usually seated.

So after that she opted for her second best things which are computers and connections.

She continued to think as she mindlessly cleaned her space, placing the files in a neat stack and adjusting her computer monitor in her direction.

Her desk phone rang interrupting her thoughts, and she looked at the number and stared at it. The phone rang and rang until she took a deep breath and decided to pick it up.

"How did you get this number?" Ingrid hissed she looked around making sure no one was paying attention to her conversation.

"You say hello first and if you must know you're not the only one with connections dear." The female voice said calmly.

"What do you want mom?" Ingrid said her tone still angry.

"Dear, we want you to come back home." Her mother was pleading. This surprised Ingrid on a number of levels; usually her mother would call just to irritate her poor choice of job selection or comment on her lack of romantic relationships but this was new she wanted her to come home.

"Mom, I'm busy." Her voice had softened.

"I'm know, everything that happened up until a certain point so that's why your father and I- the whole family wants you back home." She sounded totally sincere.

Ingrid turned back to look around the office area, some people were running in hassle, on her other sides she could hear people discussing some plans. She closed her eyes and remembered the small village where she came from; the grass plains, the small shops that snuggled together, her family living nearby…

"Are you still there?" Her mother spoke in whisper.

"I am."

"So what do you say?" Her mom asked timidly.

"There are people who need me." She said looking at a couple of agents who had passed by some smiled towards her.

"But-" Her mother began to say.

"Mom don't worry, I'm always behind the scenes." Ingrid said a little disappointment in her voice.

Her mother sighed, "Alright Ingrid Olivia Hunnigan, do what you think is right."

Ingrid chuckled at her mother's acceptance, "I'll make an effort to go and see everyone when the situation calms."

"I'll hold you to that then." Her computer began to ring, it was a call from Helena.

"Mom I have to go, tell dad I love him and you take care too."

"I'm so proud of you Ingrid, take care you to dear." The phone call ended and a sense of peace and acceptance washed Ingrid over, she pressed the answer button and Helena popped up.

"What is it Helena?"

"I need you to find me a safe route through this warehouse, I think I found a possible hideout of employees of the Family but they seem to have a rare set of security." There were multiple screeches echoing heard through the background.

"Give me a second." Ingrid started typing like mad woman on her keyboard, hacking through a couple of systems until she found what she was looking for.

"Okay, I'm sending through a map to your communicator and Leon should be there in a few more hours so hang tight." She said looking up.

"That's good to know and thanks. I'll keep you posted." She said looking somewhere else.

The phone call ended and Ingrid relaxed in her chair slightly, _things seemed to be going well._

"Ms. Hunnigan just the person I was looking for!" Chief Aaron was coming her way with another man; he was wearing a dark suit, a blue tie and had a pin of an American flag on his lapel. "Mr. Collins, this is the head of our Field of Security institution Ingrid Hunnigan, Ms. Hunnigan this is Congressman and possibly- hopefully future President Edgar Collins."

"It's a pleasure," Ingrid said politely.

"It's an honor I must say; Adam was quite fond of your work." He smiled gently back as they shook hands.

"Yes, President Benford said he trusted my judgment." She added smiling at the memory.

"That's right I remember, that is why the agency is such a strong union and it thanks to people like you that it is this way." He beamed.

"Well, let's continue the tour shall we Edgar?" Aaron asked impatiently, he was tapping the point of his foot on the floor.

"Very well, please continue to be as strong willed as before, I'm sure things will turn out alright for all of us." Ingrid nodded and smiled at the genuine words.

"Yes, things are not always so simple but like the saying goes: after the storm the sun is always sure to come out."

"A wise saying and I believe it to the last word, good day Ms. Hunnigan." He smiled.

"Likewise, Mr. Collins." She smiled back.

Things seemed to be arranging themselves Ingrid puzzled as she stood there; everything was turning out alright. What was once a chaotic office filled with running employees had settled down into a harmonies office. The politicians were organizing themselves and cooperating for the future of the country_, for a better tomorrow_.

"A better tomorrow…" Ingrid whispered - her spirit full of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but to the point I believe ;D<strong>

**Let me know what you all think!**

**Personally I think Capcom could give Hunnigan a bigger role in the future (tehee)**

**Thanks to those of you who took the time to read this! Hugs and cookies for you all!**

**I'll be posting new chapters to my other stories soon too, I haven't forgotten and I haven't given up on any of them so, k****eep reading :)**

**-roseimagine**


End file.
